


Yours

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Yours

Before John met you, he felt like he was going nowhere fast. Always reaching out, but just missing what he wanted. Nothing to push him forward, nothing to keep him going, and nothing to make him stand out. He felt like he was just coasting along, going through the motions.

And then you walked into his garage, and into his life. “Hi, uh, my engine is making a weird ticking noise. Can you look at it?” You asked.

It took him a moment to answer, too consumed by your looks. “Yeah, sure.”

Smiling, you sighed. “Thank you! I need to make a trip, and I didn’t trust it.”

* * *

_The first time his lips met yours, he felt that spark of life. Like he was finally alive. Nothing felt more natural than having you in his arms. That’s when he was at my best- holding you close. You made him a better man than he ever hoped to be on his own. Every night he thanked God that you walked into his garage._

* * *

He had felt old, worn down, and past his prime. Walking down the street, he was no one special, no one noticed him. Most days, that was fine, but he was lonely. He’d watch the sidewalk as he moved, sometimes counting the lines in the sidewalks, sometimes noting the faded graffiti in some spots. He’d gambled with his love life here and there, and always came up short. Over and over, he’d get that high, that hope, just to fall back down, harder than the time before. Beat and losing hope. Just to have history repeat itself. 

* * *

_His heart jumped for joy the first time you kissed as man, and wife. It was a whole new chapter, leaving the old behind. His arms held you gently, encasing you with his love. His old self was long gone, never to reappear. You’d banished him, forever. You took his old, withered, and scarred heart, and you replaced it with that of a young soul. He felt renewed. Every day you smiled at him, he thanked God that smile was for him._

* * *

He had been running in circles, never going anywhere. Doing the same things over and over. And then you came into his life, took him by the hand, and showed him a different way. A better way.

He’d thank God until his dying breath that he was yours.


End file.
